A Brawl Is Surely Brewing
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Cuphead and Mugman end up besting most of the Super Smash Bros, and this causes a disturbance that leads to only a few to rise up to the urge to stop their laser shooting lust for destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Cuphead and Mugman were somehow at the Smash Mansion located by the enormous Hyrule Temple, and the two cup boys were causing havoc like none has seen. Almost all of the sixty Smashers were knocked out by them, some of them immediately knocked out while the others put out a much more successful effort. R.O.B. was one of the most damaged, yet he managed to muster off the attacks as he was hiding behind one of the temple's pillars, slowly recovering as he was present with Silver The Hedgehog, who used his psychic blasts to distract the destructive cup themed boys and allow the Robotic Operation Buddy to escape.

"Man... just what is the deal with those two?" Silver commented as he became more confused due to the Seinfeld theme playing, with four Mii Fighters based on the main Seinfeld cast dashing into battle to help their fellow injured Smashers.

"I have no idea..." ROB stated as he was configuring his metal body. "...I tried to scan them, but they have no data for how they are or where they are."

"They sure do look like they love to beat anyone up... I wonder if they're filled with rage, or are just misunderstood kids..." Silver questioned as he brushed back his silver quills. "I sure hope they can at least talk..."

Suddenly Silver and ROB both screamed as they noticed Sonic the Hedgehog hitting the pillar, causing it to topple as the two got out of the way. They paused as they noticed Cuphead looking right at them from atop a pile of defeated Smashers, smirking as he pointed his finger at them. Silver quickly shot several psychic blasts as ROB took off, with Cuphead shooting after them as they went through the entire Hyrule Temple. Of course Mugman wouldn't just sit aside as he went on to continue making chaos.

"Help..." Sonic groaned as his head popped out of the rubble, with Dry Bowser pushing a cart of burgers as he squinted his beady eyes.

"The hell happened to you?" Dry Bowser questioned, with the skeletal reptile quickly looking up to see Mugman firing towards him. "Oh, that explains a lot."

"Run DB!" Toadette chimed as she flailed her arms from the chaos being caused, grabbing her bony boyfriend by the arm as she dashed towards the bottom of the Temple. "These guys aren't messing around, I think they wanna switch things up!"


	2. Chapter 2

"How long have they been firing?" Dry Bowser asked as he and the others were hiding within the destroyed mansion, seeing Cuphead and Mugman firing shots everywhere.

"Oh quite a while." R.O.B. asserted as he was gathering data on them as he shook his metal head. "We have no clue on when they plant on stopping."

Toadette's stomach growling made her blush in embarrassment as she placed both of her hands on her grumbling gut. "Oof, I really should have had lunch when I got the-"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence as Cuphead spotted them, with him pointing his finger at her and winking. To no one's surprise, Toadette farting as a shocked response was enough to paralyze him due to the potent stink of fungi flatulence, allowing the gang to dash as Toadette's fart gas was strong enough to stun anyone.

"Well I have to say 1 thing," Silver said as he used his psychic power to pick Mugman up and chuck him into the ceiling, "I'm so glad that your body has ways of helping us out!"

"W-well I appreciate it, but what I would want is something yummy!" Toadette whimpered as she was getting hungrier.

"Can't you think about your hunger predicament later please?" ROB pleaded as he fired a laser beam at Cuphead and Mugman to do some serious damage to the cup themed boys.

"Oh what do you know, you walking tin can!?" Toadette barked with her face cheeks puffing up like a balloon.

"And I thought you were suppose to be nice..." Silver murmured in disbelief.

Dry Bowser scoffed while brushing back his red hair. "You haven't been around her much, have you?"

Suddenly the group stopped in their tracks to see the Devil laughing at them, with the 4 glancing at each other as they wondered why he was present.

"They're causing you some trouble, eh?" The Devil said as he pulled out a contract. "Well too bad for you, because I made a deal with them and they're not getting out of their debt until they deal with this entire place!"

"Oh you are a jerk!" Silver snapped with his hands firmly on his hips in disapproval.

"Course I am, hell that's why I'm the devil!" Laughed the ever so black hearted devil as he formed hellish flames behind him to sell his point.

Suddenly the two cup boys came back, firing at all the Smashers who tried to attack them as they cornered the four. Dry Bowser pulled out some of his bones as he chucked them like boomerangs, with ROB firing gyros and Silver blasting psychic shots as Toadette turned around and broke wind to make more paralyzing flatulent spores, with the battle causing the entire temple to collapse and taking the entire mansion along with it. Yes, well done you morons, well done indeed...

 **...however,** Silver was able to use his psychic to blast him and his friends out, using the time to find one of the nearby platforms to warp them to another stage. Little did they realize that Cuphead and Mugman would take the same pathway to follow them...


End file.
